


Start a fire

by Woon



Series: Baby It's Cold Outside 2019 [12]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Humour, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: It's cold and a fire needs to be made. No one wants Mick to build it.
Series: Baby It's Cold Outside 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559968
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Start a fire

**Author's Note:**

> another fic for the Winter Bingo thingy I am doing.

“I’m cold,” You rubbed your arms shivering as you spotted the fireplace, “Can we get a fire going?” 

Mick’s eyes lit up, “I can do it.”

“ **_No._ ** ” The Snart siblings and you responded in unison.

“Why not?” The pyromaniac crossed his arms in a pout.

Leonard sighed, “You know why, Mick.” 

“I think I packed an extra sweater, (y/n).” Lisa pulled you aside to let the boys hash it out.

“Just let me do it, Snart.” Mick tried to use a less aggressive tone.

Len shook his head, “No, you’ll burn the house down, partner.”

“Party pooper.” The fire fanatic frowned as he stomped away in disappointment.


End file.
